Rosa hybrida xe2x80x98POULac002xe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of a compact floribunda rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between xe2x80x98POULrimxe2x80x99, described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,465 issued on Mar. 19, 2002 and xe2x80x98POULjolxe2x80x99, an unpatented variety. The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULac002xe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98POULrimxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. xe2x80x98POULrimxe2x80x99 is a hybrid tea rose and is both taller and wider in habit.
2. xe2x80x98POULrimxe2x80x99 has orange flowers.
3. xe2x80x98POULrimxe2x80x99 has greater anthocyanin intonation in stems, leaves and reproductive parts.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98POULjolxe2x80x99, created by the same inventors, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. xe2x80x98POULjolxe2x80x99s flowers are a lighter shade of yellow.
2. xe2x80x98POULjolxe2x80x99 has semi-double flowers whereas the applicants"" variety has double flowers.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for commercial culture was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant large yellow flowers;
2. Vigorous and compact growth;
3. Year-round flowering under glasshouse conditions;
4. Suitability for production from softwood cuttings in pots;
5. Durable flowers and foliage which make a variety suitable for distribution in the floral industry.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguish xe2x80x98POULac002xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULac002xe2x80x99 was selected by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the hybridization in spring 1996.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULac002xe2x80x99 by cuttings and traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in June 1996. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULac002xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.